fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yasei Niji
Yasei Niji (野生,虹) is an wolf like fairy who comes from the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! . ''He comes from the Crystal Opal Paw, he was originally placed their by the first form of Mother Rapapa. Its is unknown what his connection with the mother of magic was. His alter ego is '''Cure Wild.' Bio Current Yasei's past is shrouded in mystery. The Mahou Precure found him one day while watching a bright light flash across the horizon and slam down beneath the greatest and oldest wand tree. When they flew over in their brooms to see the falling star they saw him instead in the crater beneath the great tree. He was chained in a deep sleep and thou the girls tried waking him up he didn't budge. It wasn't until they used the Linkle Stones in conjunction to their Alexandrite Power Attack. He awoke and the chain vanished leaving a paw print lock in his hands. He stumbled around before the girls took him to the Magical School, he started to attend classes with the girls until he could remember who he was. The boys and girls in his class along with the Precure was astound. He could preform magic without the use of a wand. That magic could only be used by either Mother Rapapa or an extremely dark entity. During his class a beast attacked and he stood out in front of the precure and transformed with the use of his Paw Print Lock which was then Revealed to be the Linkle Stone of the Wild, the Opal. He easily defeated the creature and pronounced himself as Cure Wild. Revealed Past It has been revealed to Yasei that in his previous and forgotten life he was the beast pet of Mother Rapapa called Fenrir. He was a large wolf that even towered just as her. But when the darkness came and split the worlds. Mother Rapapa wept for the fact that he was also being split apart as well, as he was connected to all life and planets. He had lost alot of energy from keeping the darkness from the planets, so Mother Rapapa managed to transform into the form of a small pup and then became a small human. She sent him into the space between the two planes of existence so that he could still be in the centre and balance their nature. It was destined by him to eventually return and serve her again. This time as Cure Wild to be the partner for Cure Felicity. Personality Yasei has closed in but still a light and friendly personality, he likes to play around or have fun with his friends. He likes to have tons of fun. He has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He is mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values. When he fails someone, he instantly feels bad and tries to fix it not matter what. He gets incredibly angry when people make remarks. Appearence In his human formCategory:Males Category:Male Pretty Cure Category:Fairies Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure OCs Category:Blue Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Animals Precure